


NineRose

by SallyPejr



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Drabble Collection
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4910035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 days OTP challenge a hádejte, na který pár ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Holding hands

**Author's Note:**

> Píšu Doctor, abych nějak na první pohled rozlišila, že jde o the Doctora a ne o místního praktika.

První setkání s Doctorem byla zároveň první chvíle, kdy si Rose uvědomila, že je obyčejný smrtelník, a že její konec může přijít rychleji, než by kdy očekávala. Byl to šok. Nikdo v devatenácti nemyslí na svou smrt, pokud není vážně nemocný, nebo pokud nedávno nezažil tragédii.

Ale tváří v tvář oživlým figurínám ve sklepě obchodního domu byla její jediná myšlenka, že umře a bude sama jako táta. Táta byl sám, když umřel a ona dopadne stejně.

A pak najednou ucítila dotek. Někdo ji chytil za ruku. Její první reakcí by bylo uskočit, pokud by teda měla kam. Ale cizí ruka byla teplá a živá, z masa a kostí, nebyl to plast a guma. Z ničeho nic se vedle ní jako zázrakem zjevil Doctor se svým pološíleným úsměvem a koženou bundou. Pevně ji chytil za ruku a zašeptal 'Utíkej' a ona poslechla.

Zpětně si myslí, že by ho poslechla, i kdyby nebyla v ohrožení života.

Místo smrti z rukou figurín, které byla zvyklá oblékat, ji čekal útěk budovou, souboj u a ve výtahu a vysvobození.

Její zachránce jí s pobaveným úsměvem ve tváři oznámil, ať utíká, protože míní její práci vyhodit do vzduchu, načež si vyměnili jména a on zmizel v budově. A ona zůstala stát na ulici a v rukách držela plastovou paži, která jí zůstala po souboji u výtahu.


	2. Cuddling somewhere

Vypadalo to, že umřou. Zase. Tolik nebezpečí a dobrodružství a tohle vypadalo jako poslední. Neměli jak utéct, mohli jen čekat, jestli je Jack zachrání, ale čas se krátil. Tak málo času jim zbývalo. A tak jen stáli a objímali se, obličeje zabořené do ramene toho druhého a mlčeli. Nebylo, co víc dělat. A skoro v poslední poslední chvíli Jack otevřel cestu ven.


	3. Gambling

Doctor se většinou tvářil vážně. Když se usmíval, byli to obvykle rychlé úsměšky, když vyšetřoval, nebo když si z Rose/lidí/zlosynů/jiných ras dělal legraci. Asi nejvíc se Doctor, co Rose pamatuje, smál, když ji učil hrát karetní hry. Ne, že by Rose neuměla hrát spoustu her od prší po poker, ale Doctor ji učil mimozemské hry. Některé tak složité, že to Rose rovnou vzdala, jiné snadné a zábavné. Jednou je prostě zavřeli do vězení a jejich spoluvězeň měl balíček karet a dlouhou chvíli, a tak Doctor začal Rose učit hrát karty. Nutno říct, že bez ohledu na celou situaci, se oba královsky bavili a na konci dne byla Rose schopná proti těma dvěma hrát. Tedy ne, že by jedinkrát vyhrála.


	4. On a date

Rose byla na Doctora trochu naštvaná, i když by si teď ani za boha nevzpomněla proč, a tak jí Doctor slíbil výlet. Vzal ji na planetu, kde všechno kvetlo. Louky byly plné květin, stromy kvetly a rodily zároveň, květy všech velikostí, některé dokonce větší než člověk. Všechno bylo barevné a pučelo. Místní je měli za manželský pár, což se jim snažili vymluvit, ale marně.

Rose se nechala slyšet, že tohle je skvělé místo, kam vzít holku na rande. Tedy než zjistila, že k obrovským květům patří i obří včely.


	5. Kissing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, že to zveřejňuju na poslední chvilu, byl nabytý večer...

Je jen jediný polibek mezi ní a Doctorem, který by Rose nejraději nikdy neudělala. Ten poslední.

Doctor byl v nebezpečí a ona nevěděla o jiném způsobu, jak ho zachránit, než otevřít Tardis a podívat se do jejího nitra. Nemohla mu dovolit se pro ni obětovat. Jenže pohled do časového víru v ní probudil to, co sama nazývá Zlý vlk. Bad wolf. Zničila daleky, zachránila Zemi i Doctora, ale začala ztrácet kontrolu.

A pak ji Doctor políbil. Políbil ji a vysál z ní časový vír. I přes její snahu se pro ni obětoval. Vír ho v podstatě zabil, i když zregeneroval. Jenže se stal úplně jiným Doctorem.

Rose se postupně zamilovala i do toho druhého Doctora, ale stejně nikdy nepřestala litovat onoho polibku. Posledního polibku, který kdy svému prvnímu, milovanému a charismatickému Doctorovi dala.


	6. Wearing each other's clothes

Jack Harkness má sexappeal, charisma a sebevědomí poloviny vesmíru. Je schopný sbalit cokoliv, co se sbalit dá bez ohledu na rasu, pohlaví, barvu či tvar. Dokonce se s Rose vsadil, že to zvládne i v jejím oblečení. A tak si ho prohodili, i když Rose bylo Jackovo oblečení velké. Sázku sice prohrála, ale vidět Jacka Harknesse v minisukni a tričku s Union Jackem, to by stálo i za víc peněz, než co mu v tu chvíli dlužila.


	7. Cosplaying

Doctor se nikdy nepřevlékal do dobového nebo místního oblečení, vždycky zůstával ve svém, i když Rose posílal, ať se přestrojí. Jen jednou ho Rose viděla oblečeného jinak. Tehdy, byl to konec července rok 1883, nouzově přistáli na jednom sopečném ostrůvku v Oceánii a doktor se rozhodl, že radši bude chodit v námořnickém. Opravdu vypadal jako kapitán vystřižený z komixu s Tintinem, chyběla mu jen dýmka a plnovous. Jeden místní si Doctora a la námořníka dokonce zvěčnil na obrázku.

A tehdy to Rose došlo. Tenhle obrázek jí kdysi ukazoval i onen milovník konspiračních teorií posedlý Doctorem. Tenhle ostrůvek se sopkou je Krakatoa a ta má během necelého měsíce vybuchnout.


	8. Shopping

Rose ráda nakupovala, ale od jisté cesty s Doctorem jí to přešlo. Planeta byla plná obchodů a všichni povinně nakupovali, posedlí slevami a výprodeji. Nakonec se zjistilo, že vše řídí mimozemšťan, co jim šel po krku, ale stejně to Rose vyděsilo. Původně to byla planeta jako je Země a stačil jeden mimozemšťan, aby ze všech udělal fanatiky posedlé majetkem. To samé se může stát i u ní doma.

Snad se to nestane.


	9. Hanging out with friends

Byla to asi třetí návštěva doma, když šla s Mickym ven. Jen se procházeli po Londýně a Micky ji obviňoval, že je do Doctora zamilovaná, proto že s ním cestuje. Vždycky žárlil a Rose tehdy došlo, že poprvé Micky žárlí odůvodněně. Protože ona se do Doctora opravdu zamilovala. Neví přesně, od které chvíle obdiv přešel v zamilovanost, ale ví, že si své city uvědomila při oné procházce s Mickym.


	10. With animal ears

Rose asi nikdy na tuhle planetu nezapomene, i když jí vlastně nikdo za celou dobu nevysvětlil, co to vlastně místní slaví, že jsou v kostýmech a v maskách. Jedna holčička půjčila Rose škrabošku zdobenou peřím. A Doctorovi půjčila pár psích uší na čelence. Rose dostala záchvat smíchu jako už dlouho ne. Bohužel si z Doctora nemohla dělat srandu moc dlouho, neboť nedaleko nich něco vybuchlo a zachraňování světa mohlo zase začít.


	11. Wearing kigurumis

Doctorova šatna v Tardis nikdy nepřestala Rose ohromovat. Oblečení ze všech zemí a historických etap, které Země nabízí a ještě mnohem, mnohem víc. Bavilo ji chodit kolem, prohlížet si uskladněné oblečení, dotýkat se různých materiálů, zkoušet si šaty.

Jednou našla něco, co vypadalo jako obří plyšový králík světle růžové barvy, ze kterého někdo vytahal veškerou výplň. Když jí došlo, že i tohle je oblečení, mohla Rose puknout smíchy při představě Doctora s tímhle na sobě.

Když se uklidnila, ukázala králičí oblek Doctorovi. Ten jí oznámil, že se oblek jmenuje kigurumi, že je oblíbený například v Japonsku a v jisté sluneční soustavě v oblasti Vega. Jeden nikdy neví, kdy se mu pár kigurumis bude hodit. Rose si opět představila Doctora v něčem takovém a málem se neudržela na nohách.


	12. Making out

Byl to zlomek vteřiny, bože, kolikrát už to bylo jen o sekundu, o jediný moment, o jeden úder srdce, o zlomek okamžiku, který je dělil od smrti. Ale stejně to vždy udělali zase. Zase riskovali své zdraví i životy, Kriste, riskovali i životy cizích, celé světy, pro jejich záchranu. Šílené.

A teď zase.

Výbuch byl ohromný; plameny, žár a tlaková vlna ničili vše okolo, ale oni na poslední chvíli skočili do Tardis a ta je zachránila. V poslední chvíli skočili dovnitř, Doctor napřed ruku v ruce s Rose.

Chvíli trvalo, než zjistila, jak opět použít plíce a znovu se nadechla. Ve stejnou chvíli se začala hihňat, adrenalin stále v krevním oběhu. A Doctor se začal smát s ní. Teprve chvění jeho hrudi při smíchu ji upozornilo na fakt, že leží přímo na něm. Když se na sebe podívali, smích jim odumřel na rtech a nebyli schopní odtrhnout pohled od toho druhého. Alespoň ona nebyla. A neodtrhla pohled, ani když se k němu naklonila blíž a políbila ho.

Bylo to šílené a hloupé. A naprosto úžasné a dechberoucí. Kdyby stáli, podlomila by se jí kolena, ale oni leželi. Leželi a líbali se, jako by nepotřebovali dýchat, ruce na oblečení, někdy i pod ním. Kéž by ten okamžik trval navždy, tohle je vše, co potřebují. Kéž by se posunul trochu dál, tohle jim nikdy nemůže stačit.

Místo toho začaly blikat panely Tardis. Museli od sebe. Čekalo je další dobrodružství, další zlomek vteřiny.


	13. Eating ice-cream

Doctor měl vždycky řeči, když ho Rose donutila jíst. Jídlo nebylo něco, co by si on užíval. Ke všemu měl připomínky nebo nějaké zdraví ohrožující informace, snad s vyjímkou banánů. Z nějakého důvodu Doctor odmítal jíst.

Ale jednou Rose překvapil s tím, že ji zve na večeři. To ji skoro šokovalo a i přesto, že nebyla zrovna moc hladová, souhlasila. Doctor ji vzal do té největší cukrárny se zmrzlinou, jakou kdy Rose viděla. Strávili většinu noci tím, že zkoušeli různé příchutě a oba byli nakonec natolik přejezení onou sladkou a studenou pochutinou, že se skoro nebyli schopní hýbat nebo zahřát. Doctor se jí pak svěřil, že tenhle útok na zmrzlinu podniká vždy jednou za pár let. Častěji to prý dělat nemůže, jinak by se mu zmrzlina úplně znechutila.


	14. Genderswapped

O jiných dimenzích už Rose věděla, ale tohle byl šok snad i pro Doctora. Bylo to pouze krátké setkání, které trvalo snad jen dvě hodiny. Dvě hodiny soupeření, spolupráce, zachraňování dvou světů a vesmírů zároveň.

Setkali se dvě dimenze, dva světy, dvě Tardis. Na jedné byl Doctor a Rose. Na druhé Doctor a Ross. Nebo spíš Doctorka a Ross. Jejich verze, ale v druhém pohlaví. Doctorka byla vysoká s o dost jemnějšími rysy než Doctor, ale se stejným stylem oblékání, stejnou mluvou i gesty. A stejnou tvrdohlavostí. Ross byl vysoký jako Rose, krátké blond vlasy, triko s britskou vlajkou. Stejná gesta a rysy tváře, stejné reakce na šílenosti okolo nich.

Setkali se jen na dvě hodiny, než zachránili své světy a zase je od sebe oddělili. Přece jen, jak prohlásil Doctor, mít dvě Rose Tylerové v jednom světě, může být dost nebezpečné.


	15. In different clothing style

Vždycky si myslela, že zbožňuje moderní styly oblékání a nechápala, proč ženy v minulosti nosily všechny ty hrůzy, které oblékaly. To bylo až do chvíle, kdy s Doctorem místo ve slunné Itálii přistála v zasněžené Anglii.

Viktoriánská doba má svá specifika, co se oblékání týče a riflové sukně k nim nepatří. Doctor ji poslal se převléct a Rose našla svou asi nejoblíbenější místnost na Tardis – šatnu. Vybrala si tmavé šaty s korzetem a padly jí jako ulité.

Rose si myslela, že zbožňuje moderní styly oblékání, ale pak se zamilovala do korzetů. A docela vážně. Ovšem ne, že by se s tím svěřovala. Obzvláště ne Doctorovi, který věřil, že když si převleče jedno černé triko za druhé, že tím naprosto a kompletně změní své oblékání.


	16. During their morning rituals

Rose měla na Zemi vždy plno kamarádek, ale je složité udržovat kontakt, když jste většinu doby v jiných částech vesmíru nebo v jiném čase. Přesto, když už se stalo, že se dostala zpátky domů a nemusela tam bojovat s mimozemšťany, tak se jí obvykle podařilo zajít s kamarádkami aspoň na kafe. Všechny žily v přesvědčení, že Rose se svým divným přítelem cestuje po světě a zkoumá ztracené kraje. Nikdy jim to nemínila vymlouvat.

Jeden den se bavily o tom, co jejich drahé polovičky dělají z rána. To jí opět připomnělo, jaký je mezi nimi rozdíl. Zatímco kamarádky pomlouvaly hygienické a stravovací návyky svých manželů a přítelů, ona uvažovala nad tím, jak špatně se uprostřed vesmíru měří rána a večery a na to, že se její probuzení dělí na líná povalování a pomalá vstávání a na rychlé zatřesení ramenem a Doctorovo volání, že se něco děje. Obvykle nějaký problém.


	17. Spooning

Vždycky spali ve svých oddělených ložnicích, ale ten den byli příliš unavení, a tak jen seděli na zemi vedle sebe a pomalými a unavenými hlasy mluvili o ničem.

Když se Rose probudila, ležela na boku, Doctor za ní a objímal ji kolem pasu. Nejdřív jí to překvapilo, ale pak se jen přitulila k teplu za sebou a znovu zavřela oči. A pokud ji paže v kožené bundě objaly jen o to pevněji, vůbec jí to nevadilo.


	18. Doing somehing together

Paní Tylerová sice není moc schopná udržet si nějaký vztah, ale rady rozdává vždy a ochotně. Její poslední rada směrem k její dceři byla, že šťastné páry by měli mít společné koníčky, které by jim pomohly udržet vztah pohromadě. Jediná poznámka, kterou k tomuto Rose měla, krom obvyklého 'Mámííí.', byla, jestli cestování po vesmíru a zachraňování světů, ras i individuí patří mezi vhodné koníčky.


	19. In formal clothes

Poprvé se Rose dostalo zadostučinění, poprvé se Doctorovi jeho nechuť k převlékání a tvrdohlavost vymstily. Chtěli se propašovat na jedno politické setkání. S psychickým papírem nebyl problém 'získat' pozvánku. Problém byl jinde. Zatímco Rose dovnitř mohla, Doctora nepustili, protože neměl vhodné oblečení a povinnou kravatu. Škodolibého úsměvu se Rose nemohla zbavit celý večer.


	20. Dancing

První tanec s Doctorem byl způsobený tak trochu jeho žárlivostí. Ovšem kdo by nežárlil, když se kolem pohybuje Jack Harkness. Vlastně nejdřív tančila s Jackem a zmínila se o tomhle tanci. To a Jackova záchrana způsobily, že i Doctor chtěl tančit. No, možná ho Rose trochu vyprovokovala. Ale tančili. Tančili snad celou noc. Po čase se k nim připojil i Jack a tančil chvíli s ní, chvíli s Doctorem, ale hlavně tančili Rose a Doctor. A bylo to úžasné.


	21. In battle, side by side

Rose s Doctorem bojovala už na spoustě místech a ve spoustě časech, ale tehdy, když stáli na místě, kam má dopadnout bomba z německého náletu, obklíčení lidmi, které nanoboti proměnili na monstra, tehdy byla přesvědčená, že zemře. Že oba dva zemřou. Bojovali po boku toho druhého, ale nestačilo to, a tak teď bok po boku i zemřou.

Rose na zázraky nikdy moc nevěřila, ale když nanoboti poslechli Doctora a začali místo znetvořování léčit, tehdy uvěřila.


	22. Cooking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made mistake, chapter 21 should be cooking ane chapter 22 should be in battle, side by side. Sorry.

Máma si vždycky dělala starosti, když Rose odjela pryč. Co teprve, když odjela s Doctorem. Teď si dělala starosti, kdo jim tam vaří. Rose to přišlo směšné, protože její matka umí vařit asi stejně jako ona – čaj a kávu. Ale zvědavost jí nedala a zeptala se Doctora, jestli umí vařit. Dotaz ho překvapil, ale o řeč nepřišel. Kdysi dávno prý vařil, ale to už je dvě sta let a nerad by to opakoval. Otrava jídlem prý není nic příjemného.


	23. Arguing

Rose a Doctor se dohadovali docela často, ale nikdy to nebylo opravdové rozčílení a zlost. Jejich první hádka byla zároveň i nejhorší, jaké spolu kdy měli.

Rose mohla poprvé vybrat cíl jejich cesty a vybrala chvíli, kdy zemřel její otec. I přes všechna varování se neudržela a zachránila mu život. Neměla to udělat, to věděla, ale nemohla se udržet. Změnila minulost a zradila důvěru.

Doctor ji obvinil, že veškeré jejich cestování byla jen snaha pomoci sama sobě, že jediný důvod, proč s ním kdy šla, byl tenhle okamžik v minulosti, který chtěla změnit. Pro nic jiného.

Chtěla mu to vysvětlit. Že se plete, že to není pravda, ale nepustil ji ke slovu. Jen křičel zrazený a zraněný a utekl pryč. Nechal ji v bytě jejího zachráněného otce, samotnou a brečící.


	24. Making up afterwards

Doctor je mrtvý! Doctor je mrtvý a je to všechno její vina. To ona se neudržela a zachránila tátu. Neposlechla Doctora, zničila rodičům vztah, přivolala ty obludy a teď způsobila Doctorovu smrt. Nevěděla, co dělat. Ale její táta se postaral o to, aby se vše vrátilo do normálu. Obětoval se a vrátil čas a realitu zpět. Vrátil jí zpět i Doctora. Rose mu skočila kolem krku, sotva ho uviděla. Držela, brečela mu na rameni, omlouvala se a prosila za odpuštění. Chápala by, kdyby ji Doctor nechal, kde je, nebo kdyby ji vyhodil doma a zmizel, ale nic z toho se nestalo. Odpustil jí a to bylo vše, co Rose stačilo ke štěstí.


	25. Gazing into each other's eyes

Máma byla přesvědčená, že Doctor a její dcera tráví volný čas střídáním planet a poznáváním jiných ras. Micky byl přesvědčený, že ti dva ve chvílích volna souloží o duši, případně že dělají něco tomu podobného.

Pravdu neměl ani jeden z nich. Ve chvílích volna, ať už byli na Tardis, na cizí planetě, sami nebo ve společnosti, ať už stáli, seděli nebo se někde váleli, tyhle chvíle trávili jen tím, že si hleděli do očí. Prostě jen koukali na toho druhého, pozorovali se a snažili se z pohledu a tváře toho druhého přečíst všechny jeho myšlenky a emoce.

Nikdy o tom nemluvili, ale oba dva tyhle chvíle zbožňovali.


	26. Getting married

Máma ani Micky o tom neví, ale Rose a Doctor měli svatbu. Tedy Rose Tyleová a John Smith měli svatbu.

Řešili nějakou anomálii, a aby se dostali ke zdroji problému, předstírali, že jsou snoubenci. Bohužel bez financí na svatbu. Jedna milá paní (ze které se pak vyklubal mimozemšťan a zlosyn) jim svatbu zorganizovala a zaplatila. Pokud se nechtěli prozradit, museli souhlasit.

A tak si Rose vzala Doctora.


	27. On one of their birthday

Doctor nevěděl na rok přesně, kolik mu je let, ale zaokrouhlil to na devět set plus minus pár desetiletí. Ani nevěděl, kdy má narozeniny. To má smysl. Každá planeta má jiný kalendář, a když jeden skáče mezi minulostí a budoucností tak jako Doctor, je sledování času dost problematické.

Přesto se Rose rozhodla, že oslaví jeho narozeniny.

Když se opět dostali do Londýna a do její součastnosti, objednala dort a koupila šampaňské na přípitek. Dokonce měla i přáníčko. Dalo práci vybrat to nejšílenější a nejkřiklavější, které se dá v Londýně najít.

Takový záchvat smíchu, jaký Doctor dostal, když se vrátil do Tardis vyzdobené balónky a uviděl dort se svíčkami, u něj Rose ještě nezažila. Ale kvůli tomu smíchu to stálo za to. Spolu oslavili jeho narozeniny a snědli dort a Doctor nepřestával opakovat, že něco takového mu ještě nikdo neprovedl.


	28. Doing something ridiculous

Rose řekla Doctorovi, že se nedokáže odvázat, a tak ji Doctor vzal večer ven. A vloupal se s ní do Buckinghamského paláce. Rose se hihňala celou dobu, co procházeli pro veřejnost tajnými a nepřístupnými chodbami. Nikdo na ně nepřišel, dokud skoro nevrazili do královny. Oba se ohromené dámě hned uklonili, řekli, jaká je to čest se s ní setkat a Doctor dokonce pochválil závěsy, než se oba rozběhli pryč. Během záchvatů smíchu mu Rose navrhla, že příště můžou zkusit Tower.


	29. Doing something sweet

Jejich asi miliontá hádka plná nadávek na ubohost lidské rasy a zabedněnost pánu časů. Nepřimo to vše způsobila pí. Tylerová, ale ta stačila včas zmizet z dostřelu, než hádka pořádně vypukla. Nakonec Rose uražená a taky trochu raněná zmizela ve svém pokoji, kde se vybrečela do polštáře. Málokterá hádka jí donutí brečet. Vlastně skoro žádná, ale tahle ano. Doufala, že za ní Doctor příjde s omluvou nebo mlčící, to je jedno, stačilo by jí, kdyby přišel. Ale on se neobjevil.

Když se Rose probudila, na jejím nočním stolku byl tác se snídaní, na jejíž výrobu by doma rozhodně nebylo dost zásob a s nádobím, o kterém si může celá čtvrť nechat snít. V malá vázičce byly růže, které v Británii touhle dobou rozhodně nekvetou. Doctor byl v obýváku a asi se pokoušel o karetní triky, protože karty byly všude. Ale to jí nevadilo. Jen mu skočila s nadšeným úsměvem kolem krku a pevně ho objala.


	30. Doing something hot

Rose nevěděla kam s očima, nebo jak schovat rudé tváře, když se jí její kamarádky před její mámou zeptaly, jaký je Doctor v posteli. Přesněji dotaz zněl 'Je v posteli tak žhavý, jako je jeho pohled?' odmítla odpovědět, i když věděla jak. Žhavý je podcenění.

Rose a Doctor se mohli líbat a tulit, jak často chtěli, ale sex spolu měli jen jednou. Jednalo se o jejich ne tak úplně pravou svatební noc a Doctor byl – naprosto úžasný a dokonalý. Pojem žhavý zdaleka nevystihuje její dojem z té noci. Etna při výbuchu by se vedle Doctora musela stydět.

Ale o tom se Rose nemíní rozšiřovat. Tohle je jen její soukromá vzpomínka, o které se nemíní bavit. A už vůbec ne před mámou.


End file.
